


【all眼】恶果

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【all眼】恶果

都来不及看清屋内的陈设，宋旻浩和金秦禹吻作一团，跌跌撞撞扑到床上。  


“你的纹身都好漂亮。”金秦禹解开宋旻浩的西装扣子，白皙的手轻抚上青年的身体，在蜜色的胸膛和蓝玫瑰纹身映衬下竟是生出了近乎妖异的美感。  


你更漂亮，宋旻浩心想，他的喉结在灯影下突出又性感，鼻梁高挺，眉眼到锁骨的线条也硬朗流畅，宋旻浩想不通造物主是为何如此偏爱，让这些男性特征聚合在一起，又让人想用美丽形容他。  


明明刚刚还吻的激烈，到了床上却熄了火，金秦禹跨坐在宋旻浩身上，温凉双手捧着后者的脸，宋旻浩感受到自己的嘴唇被含住小心翼翼地吸吮，像试探的小动物，却又不敢突破虚设的防线。  


口中渐渐品尝到了甜腥味道，宋旻浩自己没有痛感，理所当然地以为自己的唇钉划破了对方的嘴唇。  


“对不起，伤到你了吗？”  


宋旻浩想确定一下血的味道从何而来，揉了揉金秦禹的后颈，把他推起来，发现除了被吻得充血肿起，他的嘴唇并无异样。  


仿佛被接吻的滋味迷到食髓知味，男人被推起来后不满地眉头皱眉，眸子微眯，嘴唇开阖伸出殷红舌尖，缓缓低头舔了舔宋旻浩的嘴唇，像是在尝味道，又像在圈领地，而后如同僧徒破戒般突然放肆起来，主动勾缠宋旻浩的舌头搅弄，陷入了忘我之境。  


宋旻浩的脑子已经转不过来弯，着了魔似的被潋滟的眸子摄住心神，唾液搅拌的声音也让他迷醉。  


他能听见金秦禹小声说了一句抱歉，但是他不懂他为什么抱歉。  


精神出走，但本能还在。  


宋旻浩情不自禁地抬起手，抚上男人精瘦的腰身，滚烫的手也渐渐滑向更加隐秘的位置。金秦禹的衬衫纽扣只被解了几颗，青年就没耐心继续了，他现在无比庆幸自己衣服好脱。  


身体不正常的燥热，性器杵在金秦禹腿间，以一种缓慢的暧昧频率磨蹭他身上的人。青年拉着金秦禹的手来到了亟待纾解的欲望，莹润的白皙包裹膨胀起来的红热，对比起来形成淫靡的反差，他手中的柱体激动至极，接连吐出几股白液，顺着留下，直到淌满金秦禹的指尖。  


宋旻浩在这个过程中就揉着金秦禹的身体，厮闹迷嬉，放任欲望，男人在他耳边轻喘，柔软的发丝蹭着青年脸颊，像是想汲取些热度，但他也没有顾此失彼，手中还是老老实实地揉搓着，粘腻的水声清晰又迷乱。  


睡着的飞虫被黏在蛛丝上，宋旻浩至今都还不知道自己在这场对弈中的定位。肩膀纹身下面鲜活跳动的地方是今晚的主菜，猎手嗅到时机成熟的味道，嘴唇忍不住亲吻宋旻浩的脖颈，暧昧的动作却被青年误认为情难自己。  


“秦禹哥……”宋旻浩的吐息灼热，忍不住活动腰部，爆发边缘的任何怠慢都会让人难受到疯狂，金秦禹也是男人，所以他深知这一点，手指控制着加快频率。  


“交给我。”金秦禹沿着宋旻浩的耳廓轻声说。  


抓在手心里的茎头猛然鼓胀，喘息一下子变得大声且粘腻起来，伴随着白浊喷射，浇了金秦禹满手。  


隐藏了好久的獠牙也伺机而动，几乎是同一瞬间楔入宋旻浩的身体。  


宋旻浩对声音敏感至极，他甚至听见血液奔涌于他人口中再吞咽而下的声音。每个血细胞都被调动，他应该震惊或者害怕的，但是近乎灭顶的快感覆盖了这些情绪，空气中隐约的香气，轻而易举地将他拽入醉生梦死的花园里。  


隐约觉得自己的精神都顺着血液流逝被打出身体，灵魂体漂浮在空中，冷漠地盯着自己空白的表情，曾经在脑海中浮现过粗暴的，缠绵的想象，每一个都不如亲眼所见的刺激。  


青年思考停摆之际，金秦禹终于直起身子抬头，饱餐一顿的满足感让他控制不住地暴露吸血鬼的本性，粘润的舌尖餮足地舔了一下嘴角，花瓣似的嘴唇水痕晶亮，看上去冶媚浪荡，那双静如止水的眸子此时像是被微风拂皱，一点一点漾起令人沉沦的水光，瞳孔都浅了些。  


接吻的时候金秦禹就对宋旻浩血液的美味程度感到欣喜，他知道食物情动时的血液要美味得多。金秦禹几乎不会在进食的时候做多余的事，但是这次他觉得不试试一定后悔。  


事实证明，美味的东西是值得耐心等待。  


原本耳目不多的酒吧是最好的猎场，而今天人声鼎沸的环境毁了金秦禹饱餐一顿的算盘，计划泡汤都要拜这个叫MINO的人所赐。  


他也不想在人这么多的情况下带走撞上枪口的搭讪者，想不到宋旻浩带领着所有人的视线，像是穿了几百件冲锋衣撞到他的炮口来。  


现在看来，命运才是最好的安排，一个吸血鬼相信命运，也是说不出的嘲讽。  


宋旻浩此时的表情就像亲眼目击外星人入侵地球，然而吸血鬼把他当作食物的震撼感对于一个从小相信科学的人来说也不亚于外星人入侵。  


金秦禹噗嗤笑出声，这个蠢呼呼的样子还真是和舞台上是两个极端，让他很想亲亲他。  


缓缓低头的动作戛然而止，金秦禹看向窗外，此时已经雨停。  


“我好不容易才出来一次。”金秦禹轻声抱怨，浸泡在爱欲中的眼神一瞬间变化，撒着碎冰似的冷。  


“可惜了，我还挺中意你的。可是烦人的家伙来了。”他就着体液的手来到宋旻浩胸前的蓝玫瑰纹身勾画轮廓。  


宋旻浩呆愣地看他飞快整理凌乱的衣衫，几下就又变得衣冠楚楚。临走还不忘了把帽子戴上，如同暗夜的王子，优雅深沉，又邪意盎然，“多谢款待。”  


这段时间几乎失去语言能力，宋旻浩失魂落魄地目送他离去，像是刚被糟蹋过的黄花大姑娘。  


“跑得倒快。”  


还在整理自己世界观的功夫，房间突兀响起陌生男人的声音，宋旻浩突然被窗边站着的人吓得喷出一句脏话。  


瘦高男人用一种类似审视的眼神看他，扫视到宋旻浩脖子边和嘴唇的伤口，眉头紧皱。  


经过刚刚的事情，宋旻浩有理由怀疑他也不是个正常人。但李昇勋还真就是个普通人而已，一个随身带着装载银制子弹手枪的普通人。  


“今天的事不要说出去，你好自为之。”李昇勋似乎是从窗口进来的，现在看上去他是想原路返回，“真诚建议你离吸血鬼远一点。”  


他们没有心的。


End file.
